The present invention relates to a bocce game and, more particularly, to Kokamo Joe's™ Jungle Bocce game where coconuts are rolled on a playing surface after answering question on a knowledge card.
Typically bocce games often use round metal or plastic colored balls to get their balls closest to the jack ball. Various strategies and much skill can be used to play a typical bocce game. There is little randomness in the game and a skilled player can easily win against a novice. This can result in novice players not wanting to play, especially against those more skilled.
As can be seen, there is a need for a bocce-type game that not only uses skills in rolling an object, but where the object rolls with a wobble, making it difficult to control and predict the actual position of the object.